Falling In Love With You
by xonceinadream
Summary: Because of his status as a non-human, Blaine isn't allowed to fall in love. Unless he meets his soulmate, the one that he's destined to be with. But that will never happen. He knows that. Blaine just doesn't have that kind of luck.


**Written for Day 5 - Paranormal/Fantasy at Seblaine Week on Tumblr.**

* * *

Blaine's not allowed to fall in love, strictly speaking. It's part of his job description. He has a higher calling than a normal human being. Falling in love would dull his senses, would mean that he feels his own love rather than other's. His entire life revolves around finding love for other people.

Blaine had been fourteen when he'd died, stuck in a hospital in Columbus, Ohio. The world had whited out for a moment and then he'd opened his eyes again and sat up. Or, he sort of had. His body hadn't come with him.

"You've done a selfless act." Only after he'd heard the voice had he realized that he wasn't alone, that there was a gorgeous woman standing in the light and Blaine had wondered whether he'd been about to go to Heaven. "So, if you would like to, you can go back to Earth as a selfless being."

Of course Blaine, being fourteen and not quite ready to die, had chosen to return to Earth. It's not so bad being what he is. Nobody knows any differently. His parents still think that he's the normal son that they'd had before. They're exactly the same, just as they'd been, hating him for his sexuality. Blaine thinks that the best part of what he is is being so selfless. Watching people fall in love around him is wonderful.

When he meets Kurt, he's surprised. He glances at the boy and then looks again, surprised to see that he's covered in the same white light that Blaine had seen at the hospital. Kurt had looked at Blaine, opening his mouth and then closing it. "You're a cupid."

Blaine had nodded, reaching up to shake Kurt's hand. "So are you."

They had formed a fast friendship and then a relationship, mostly based on mutual understanding and the idea that they're not allowed to be in love with anybody else. Blaine learns about the car accident that had killed Kurt and his mother, about how Kurt's very last thought was that he hoped his mother was okay, his selfless thought to bring him back to spread love around the world.

Kurt's cheerful most of the time. He's a hopeless romantic and he enjoys the love that he gets to spread. He makes himself invisible often, just watching romantic gestures, proclamations of love. There aren't many gay couples for the two to match up but when they do, that's always extra nice. It's nice to give love to everybody.

When Blaine's entering his junior year, they sit in the Lima Bean together, sipping coffee and telling about the matches that they've made. If anybody else hears them, they're simply talking about Vogue. It's a perk of the job, messing with human's minds.

"Not everybody gets to match up five high school couples in one day. Your school is crazy," Blaine says with a grin, playing with the lid of his cup.

"It's just too bad that you couldn't transfer over. It's so much fun. But I know that Dalton is your area. Oh my god, I almost forgot. You'll never guess who I got to match up," Kurt says, slamming his coffee down so hard that it jostles, coffee spilling and Kurt frowns, grabbing a napkin to clean it up.

Blaine grins because Kurt's so great at the cupid thing. Blaine feels inadequate next to him. Kurt whispers in people's ears, helps them to plan the greatest love stories imaginable. Blaine generally is more subtle. When Jeff and Nick had found each other it had been after a Warbler's meeting, when Jeff had spilled his papers and Nick had helped him clean them up. Of course, they'd known each other for years but that had been when they'd found each other. "Hmm?"

"Dave Karofsky. I matched him with some boy at the airport. It was sweet, almost. I'm not sure that Dave deserves true love but you know how I-" Kurt's interrupted as he suddenly hears an alarm on his phone and he freezes, an odd look on his face before he grins and looks up at Blaine. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."

Blaine raises his eyebrows, somewhat confused. It's not that he thinks that Kurt doesn't have a life but generally they spend hours at the Lima Bean talking. He hasn't even told Kurt about this elderly woman he helped find true love the other evening. "Oh. Alright. Of course."

Kurt has the grace to look a bit embarrassed as he finishes off his coffee, reaching down to make sure that he has all of his things still in his backpack after showing Blaine a scarf he'd bought the other day. "It's a special assignment. Out of my area but it's for a very special person. One who's really deserving of true love. The other? I'm not positive. But he just moved in out of the country. I'll see you later. Make sure you get back to Dalton. I know how much homework that you have."

There's a distracted look in his eyes as Kurt stands up, leaning forward and the kiss that he drops to Blaine's lips feels perfunctory. But… there's a smile playing on Kurt's lips so it can't be too bad. "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Kurt glances around, making sure that no humans are watching before he disappears. Blaine sighs, standing up and he's slower as he packs his things. He's not in any hurry to go back to Dalton. Of course, he does have his homework. It's easier to do what Kurt did, to teleport with no better word for it, but his car is here and he's too lazy to teleport his car along with him.

By the time that he's back at Dalton, he's near to dragging his feet. As a cupid, he doesn't really need to feel such human emotions as tiredness or hunger but he likes the experience. If he can't experience something like love then he can at least experience the other emotions, even if they're not nearly as fun as love probably is.

Blaine goes through the halls on autopilot, making his way towards his room. He stops, frowning when he sees what looks like a white light, like the light that he sees around Kurt, and the light when he had died in the hospital room so many years ago. But just like that it's gone and maybe he will sit and meditate for a while, take away all of those silly human emotions. Perhaps he's just too tired.

That's when he becomes aware of the clothes trailing down the hallway and he frowns, picking up each item as he follows it down. He quickens his pace when he sees a boy about halfway down the hallway, cursing in French and looking absolutely murderous.

"Looks like you could use some assistance," Blaine says in his cheeriest voice. The boy looks up and there's a flash of white light from behind him, strong enough that they don't make any sort of eye contact. Blaine can barely see him beyond the basics.

He blinks a few times, trying to clear his vision, wondering if the boy in front of him is a cupid. But no, the white light fades and all he's left is the boy staring at the broken suitcase in front of him, a scowl on his features. He's lovely, Blaine decides quickly, all high cheekbones and hair that was obviously styled hours ago and has fallen flat now.

"What in the world would make you think that?" the boy asks sarcastically, the two sides of the suitcase that he's been holding falling out of his fingers and he looks up at the sky and curses loudly.

Blaine immediately steps forward with the pieces of clothing that he's holding. "Here. I grabbed these from where you left them in the hallway. Let's just shove them all in and then we can carry your suitcase together.

The other boy looks like he's going to argue, maybe out of pride but he can obviously see that he has no choice and so he nods. "These suitcases are brand new. I just bought them last week when I was flying out of Paris," the boy says rather angrily, taking the clothes from Blaine to shove them inside. He looks up, gesturing for Blaine to bend down and he picks up a side of the suitcase so that they can carry it the rest of the way down the hallway towards the boy's dorm room. "I'll be writing to the company that I bought these from."

"I'm sorry that they broke," Blaine says quietly, an automatic response although he can't help but think about what the other boy had just said and he glances around, a prickly feeling sliding up his spine. How many times has he heard words like that? It's the kind of things that people say when they meet their soulmates.

Blaine and Kurt and all of the rest of the cupids in the world, thousands of them, are responsible for twisting fate, to make sure that two soulmates don't pass each other like they might normally. Blaine had caused a coffee to be spilled two days ago so that a man would stop and look up from his business call to help the woman that was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, drenched in coffee. He'd pulled a flower out of thin air and stuck it in the back of an elderly woman's hair so that her soulmate would walk forward, pull it out and present it to her. He'd bumped into Jeff so that his papers would be knocked over.

Blaine's in the way. He realizes it abruptly. That's why he'd seen the white light. Because there had been another cupid here. One who had broken the other boy's suitcase so that his soulmate would come across him. He feels a bit sick. Why would another cupid be in his territory? Why hadn't Blaine felt that somebody was going to encounter their soulmate? Why hadn't he been called to it?

Then he realizes. It had been Kurt. Kurt had been called on a special assignment out of his area. It has to be here. The boy had said that he was from Paris. But who is his soulmate? Why isn't he around? Blaine glances around again.

"Are you going to move?"

Blaine jerks, realizing that the other boy is standing there staring at him as he stays frozen. He feels nauseous. What if he ruined everything? What if this boy will never get the chance to meet his soulmate now because of Blaine? What if it was a family member of a boy who goes here? One who won't ever have the chance to come across him again? That's when cupids are needed the most. They're there if they want to connect soulmates who haven't realized what they could be to each other, like Jeff and Nick. Kurt does that kind of thing all the time. It's why he hadn't waited to match up the couples in his school, had simply done it when he had realized that their soulmates were walking through the halls.

But Blaine doesn't. Blaine prefers them to work out their own problems, to try to come to terms with it. He thinks that if there was a special assignment then it has to be a special case. He's ruined it. He's ruined everything.

"Yeah, sorry," he mutters, immediately heading towards the dorm room again. The hallway is mostly clear but he stays poised, waiting. The boy's soulmate has to be around here somewhere.

Blaine's too caught up in his thoughts to notice that the other boy is looking him up and down but he does glance up, his eyes unfocused, when he hears his voice. "So. I'm Sebastian. I'd love to get a tour."

"Oh. I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you. Yeah, of course. We have a welcoming group for late transfers," Blaine mumbles, still watching. Where Sebastian's soulmate? Why are the halls so empty? Blaine can fix this if he can just know who the other boy's soulmate is.

The other boy makes a noise in his throat, sounding a bit frustrated and the two enter the dorm room that's obviously Sebastian's. Blaine can see that it's a single which doesn't surprise him. Sebastian seems the type to come from a lot of money.

"Or you can give me a very personal tour."

Blaine looks down at the ground, knowing that it's hopeless now that they're in the dorm room. He feels a strong and disturbing urge to cry. He's never messed anything up so badly before in his life. He thought that his parent's disappointment in him was the worst thing that could happen. Obviously he was wrong. This was worse than anything he's ever felt before.

Blaine sighs as he looks up then and their gazes meet and Blaine immediately feels his mouth go dry. Because suddenly he knows. Suddenly he realizes. Suddenly he can see what every single one of his cases have seen as they looked into the other's eyes. He can see his soulmate. He can see his future. He'd been too clouded by finding others' true loves to realize that his own is standing right there in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Realizing that his jaw had dropped open, Blaine shrugs, shakes himself. It's against the rules to fall in love. Unless one finds the soul that would've matched their own in life. Then, they're allowed the happiness that they might have had.

A special case. A special assignment. Somebody who deserved true love. Blaine's lips twitch up into a smile, recalling the kiss that Kurt had given him before leaving.

"I am, yeah. Sorry. I just got distracted. You know? I'd actually love to give you a tour."

Sebastian's lips curl into his own smirk, looking Blaine up and down and obviously not trying to hide it. "Can we start at your dorm room?"

Blaine stands up, holding out his hand and Sebastian seems to only take it because he's so startled by the gesture. Blaine thinks that's okay. He's in no rush. They have a lifetime. "No. But we can start with the parking lot where I can drive to a nice restaurant that's only a few blocks away and you can pay."

The hand in his own tenses for a moment and then Sebastian relaxes. "A guy who knows what he wants. I can work with that."

Blaine follows Sebastian out of the dorm room, figuring that Sebastian can unpack later. He can help him… or they can unpack tomorrow and do much funner things that evening. Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine can see Kurt, surrounded by the white lights and standing at the end of the hallway, his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face.

'Thank you,' Blaine mouths to him, stepping closer to Sebastian.

Kurt just sends Blaine a wink before disappearing.

Blaine turns back to Sebastian. "So, tell me about Paris."


End file.
